1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting device packages and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting device chips, for example, light emitting diodes (LEDs), refer to semiconductor devices that may create various colors of light by constituting a light-emitting source through a PN junction of a compound semiconductor. LEDs have advantages in that they have a long lifespan, are easily made small and light, have a strong directivity of light, and are driven at a low voltage. Also, LEDs may be applied in various fields because they are strong against impact and vibration, do not need to be preheated, are driven in a simple way, and are packaged in various forms.
Light-emitting device chips, such as LEDs, are manufactured as a light-emitting device package after being mounted on a mold frame and a lead frame formed of a metal through a packaging process.